


A visitor

by ArabellaMalfoy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 13:38:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17705273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArabellaMalfoy/pseuds/ArabellaMalfoy
Summary: May it be a good one.





	A visitor

Our story begins in Luna and Neville Longbottom's house, the headmistress of Hogwarts, Professor McGonagall is visiting them.

Neville frowned. "What have they done this time, Minerva?"

Professor McGonagall said, "Your sons are very troublesome, Mr Longbottom."

Luna smiled. "I sense a but coming."

Professor McGonagall went on, "But, I'm not here because they're in trouble again."

Neville gasped. "You're not?"

Luna asked, "Then why are you here?"

Professor McGonagall told them, "I'm here to congratulate you on raising two very prestigious wizards, Mrs Longbottom."

Neville insisted, "Tell us why."

Professor McGonagall continued, "Your sons, Lorcan and Lysander have been excelling in every subject with ease and not just that, they have invented their very own line of potions."

Luna beamed, "I wonder where they learnt that?"

Neville smirked. "Definitely wasn't me that's for sure."

Professor McGonagall grinned. "I seem to remember Severus disliking your lack of skills, Mr. Longbottom."

Luna added, "Well, it wasn't me either. I was never that good at potions."

Professor McGonagall replied, "I think Mr. Potter taught them, Mrs Longbottom."

Neville inquired, "Harry?"

Professor McGonagall nodded and explained, "Horace still talks about Mr. Potter's skills in potions to this day and he seems to think your sons have the same skill."

Luna smirked. "But, where did Harry learn so much about potions?"

Professor McGonagall said, "I heard from a book that once belonged to Severus himself."

Neville smiled. "Fancy that, our sons are potion masters."

Luna agreed, "They sure are."


End file.
